1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe coupling for connecting pipes having unprofiled end sections. The pipe coupling includes an elastomeric sealing gasket for holding the pipe end sections in a sealed manner. A clamping clip surrounds the sealing gasket. The clamping clip includes a clip strap, which is split in the circumferential direction, thereby forming an incomplete ring. The ends of the clip strap are bent radially outwardly and back to form clamping jaws, which can be drawn together by a tensioning device (e.g., a tensioning bolt). The clip strap has radially inwardly projecting flanges on each of its axial ends. A first C-shaped clamping ring and a second C-shaped clamping ring are each disposed between the sealing gasket and one of the flanges. Each of the C-shaped clamping rings are supported on the radially inner side of the clip strap. Each of the C-shaped clamping rings have projections projecting from their radially inner face. When the clip strap is tensioned, the projections engage in the pipe material.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
European reference EP 0,205,896 A2 discloses a known pipe coupling that includes a clamping ring having a thin-walled, frustoconical split washer and a holding ring. The inner circumference of the split washer bears against a shoulder formed on the outer circumferential face of the holding ring. The outer circumference of the split washer lies in the bend between one of the flanges and the clip strap. The split washer and the holding ring are each made of metal. The holding ring has rasp-like teeth on its radially inner face, which are forced out of the holding ring material. Thus, the clamping ring according to the European '896 reference is structurally complicated and is expensive to produce.